


Logan Thinks His Boyfriend is Very Pretty and Roman Almost Commits Homiecide (yes homicide is intentionally spelled that way)

by wow_thats_angsty



Series: The braincells bein' Cute while everything goes to shit. [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (one bloody nose), ? - Freeform, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is So Done, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Be on the lookout for maybe a fic about a very Eldritch Virgil, Because anxiety is a primal human instinct, Caring Deceit | Janus Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Sweetheart, Eldritch Imagination Room, Eldritch Virgil Sanders should be tag, Eldritch Virgil would also give monster fuckers more material and im all for that, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, I go off about the Imagination as a concept, I think there should be more Eldritch-ness in Sander Sides, I've added too many tags, Its like one am, Light Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Sweetheart, M/M, Me is tired, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Please Forgive me, Please Kill Me, Romantic Fluff, The Imagination Room (Sanders Sides), Threats of Violence, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why the fuck am i doing this?, and the embodiment of terror and dread would make a really good monster, just saying, snek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wow_thats_angsty/pseuds/wow_thats_angsty
Summary: Janus sunbathes outside and Logan spots him, completely and utterly entranced by his beauty.Roman forces the others on a nature hike and almost murders Virgil.(this is more light-hearted than it sounds I swear)
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: The braincells bein' Cute while everything goes to shit. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114832
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	Logan Thinks His Boyfriend is Very Pretty and Roman Almost Commits Homiecide (yes homicide is intentionally spelled that way)

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Insecurities about appearance, eldritch abomination mentions, mentions of blood, mentions of murder, minor violence, slight nudity? I don't what more to add, please let me know if I need to add anything more. 
> 
> Little things that I really wanted to share:  
> -I think the concept of the Imagination being extremely Eldritch and terrifying and something that can not be fully comprehended is great.  
> -I showed this to my cousin, my cousin is not someone who really likes to read and she told me she really enjoyed it, and that made me really happy.  
> -I'm really proud of the nicknames I came up with.  
> -I listened to "Too Close" by Sir Chloe while writing this entire fic, its really good go listen to it  
> \- Thomas: Janus and Logan are incredibly cold and calculating people who dislike participating in "touchy-feely" activities.  
> Me, terrible at characterization: Okay but what if they were touch-starved dorks who kiss under sunsets and tell each other how much they love each other constantly.  
> -I was incredibly hopped up on sugar while writing this because my cousin (mentioned above) took me out to dinner for my birthday and I ate a whole ass chocolate cake from a bomb ass restaurant that has famous Hollywood costumes and props in it and it was just really good chocolate cake y'all and they drizzled caramel on it right in front of you.  
> -I'm obsessed with pissing off Patton and I don't know why. Maybe it's because he's not an angry or violent persona and seeing this fluffball legitimately threaten someone is fucking hilarious.  
> -Idk There's like one puckicho reference if you look r e a l l y closely but not really a reference more just something that's stuck in my head constantly and because P.M Seymour read it in a video once and my echolalia just decided it wanted to latch onto that bit for some reason.  
> -My cousin and Roman are practically the same persona and it freaks me out sometimes because the entirely of the time she read this fic she said "that's so me" and it's scaring me
> 
> Anyway, this went on for too long, have a nice day/night wherever you may be <3

Logan closed his laptop for the day. While he enjoyed being productive, the work could occasionally get tedious. And he immediately sought out the person who’d been on his mind for the past couple of hours, his beloved boyfriend, Janus. 

He rushed to Janus’s room and knocked. No answer. Strange considering that Janus _always_ opened his door when someone knocked. It didn’t matter if he was upset with the person on the other side of the door, he would open it anyway. Logan deduced that Janus simply wasn’t in his room. So he checked the kitchen. Janus wasn’t there. He checked the living room. Janus wasn’t there either. 

He finally ventured into the imagination. Instead of the rolling hills and lush forests he was used to, he was promptly met with a small screened patio and a large garden. Within the said garden was a tremendously beautiful sight.

A thing to note is that Logan rarely ever saw Janus in anything that could be even slightly considered revealing. The most “revealing” thing Logan had seen Janus in was a plain, long sleeve, v-neck that showcased the slightest hint of scales below his face. Janus had admitted to Logan (around the time they’d started dating) that he was greatly insecure about them, even after Logan had assured him that Janus’s appearance didn’t matter, Logan would love him whole-heartedly, no matter what he looked like. Even then, Logan still thought he was immensely attractive. Alas, that couldn’t dissipate Janus’s anxieties about his appearance. 

That being said, Logan was sure he’d die on the spot. He’d never seen Janus adorning short-sleeves, let alone be topless. And Janus was a magnificent sight to behold, lying in the sun, lacking most of the clothing Logan had been accustomed to seeing him in. Simply wearing a, frankly short, pair of denim shorts. A slight smile painted on his face, looking content with where he was. Scales plastered all over his body, some in smaller patches, others in large splatterings. His scales glimmered in such a way that made him look ethereal. Logan didn’t believe his extensive vocabulary could ever properly convey how divine Janus looked basking in the warmth of the sun. He sincerely didn’t understand why Janus would ever want to hide such a view. Logan just wanted to hold him close and trace over the pretty splotches of green forever, give him kisses aplenty and ramble about how breathtaking he was. Logan was so entranced by Janus’s beauty that he didn’t notice that he’d been spotted from his place on the patio. 

“Logan?”

_____

“Roman, how long until we go back home?” Groaned Virgil, he was already done with the “hiking experience” Roman had forced them all on. Roman stumbled over a rock and swore before answering,

“A very long time, so I suggest you quit whining, or I’ll give you something to cry about,” Roman snipped. He didn’t understand why the others were being so moody. It was such a nice day out! And he promised to take them to a scenic location, the hike was only ten or so miles, that wasn’t much, and the terrain was fairly flat. 

In translation: the sun was beating mercilessly, the others didn’t know where they were going, the hike was too fucking long, and the terrain, while not terrible, was mostly uphill. 

Roman, who constantly did physical activities such as:

  * Competing in tournaments.
  * Fighting monsters.
  * Hiking.
  * Defending the villagers from other villagers.
  * Going on runs.
  * Yoga in the mountains.
  * And anything else that he could do to stick to the others that he was more active than them,



Didn’t register that maybe the others wouldn’t be ready for such an exhausting hike.

  
“Kiddo, I’m with Vee on this one, maybe we should just turn around.” Patton put a gentle hand on Roman’s shoulder, Roman shrugged it off and continued forward.

“He’s such a fucking jackass, I swear.” Said Virgil, trailing after Roman because he didn’t want to get lost; getting lost in the Imagination was a fate worse than death. Patton followed Virgil and Remus floated ominously a couple of feet above Roman. Virgil and Patton often forgot the godlike powers the twins had while in the Imagination. Then again, they often forgot that the Imagination was practically an eldritch abomination. It was a living sentient thing that only really let the twins have any sort of control over it. It let them play master but if it got angry or upset, everyone had hell to pay. Both of them shuddered just thinking about it. Pondering the implications of just how alive the Imagination was didn’t seem very fun to either of them. They’d seen Logan do it once and Janus had to soothe him greatly afterward. So all of them preferred to ignore the unfortunate truth that the Imagination was very much alive and could destroy them at any moment. 

“I heard that!” Shouted Roman from his place far ahead of Virgil and Patton. 

Virgil desperately wanted to push Roman off a cliff but the Imagination wouldn’t like that. It’d probably punish them all greatly for ever daring to hurt its precious babies. Virgil shuddered at the thought. He remembered that last time they’d gotten punished by the Imagination. Virgil remembered how loud Thomas had screamed when he swore he saw a ghost in the mirror when he was ten. His parents scolded him for waking them up, but he saw _something._ Every movement was a threat to his life. Virgil had to work double-time that night to keep Thomas _alive._ Logan tried to convince Thomas he was sane and safe but Virgil made that hard, as he was trying to ensure Thomas survived through whatever ghost was going to inevitably attack him. Logan later explained to Virgil that the Imagination had conjured up all of the images Thomas was seeing as a punishment. Thomas didn’t remember that night, but the sides sure did. 

Virgil shrugged off his thoughts about the incomprehensible _thing_ that the Imagination was and continued to follow Roman.

_____

Logan flushed bright red; he’d been caught. 

Janus scrambled up from his spot in the garden. The deceitful side raced to put on a nearby hoodie, standing awkwardly after he’d covered up the most he could.

“Logan, I thought you were working!” Said Janus, lost for words on what to do and internally panicking about Logan’s (potentially) changed opinion on his appearance. 

“I finished a large portion of it and wanted to spend time with you.”

“Oh.” Said Janus, pulling at the ends of his hoodie. 

“I apologize if I interrupted anything, and I apologize for staring. You just looked so heavenly that I couldn’t tear my eyes away.” Said Logan, taking one of Janus’s hands in his own. Janus flushed a pretty pink color that made Logan melt. 

“I don’t know what to make of that.” Said Janus, trying to keep his usually well-maintained composure but utterly failing. Logan smiled softly and said, “You don’t have to make anything of it. But you are radiant and I want you to know that.” 

“I thought you’d think I was monstrous and ugly.” Said Janus, sitting down in a nearby garden chair. Logan looked at him with concern.   
  


“Why?” 

Janus frowned and rested his chin in one hand.   
  


“I don’t know, I’ve always thought my scales looked… unpleasant.” 

Logan sat next to him and squeezed Janus’s hand gently.

“Dear, they’re lovely. I think you are possibly one of the most beautiful sights on Earth.” Janus couldn’t taste even the slightest hint of a lie. 

“Should I take this off then?” Asked Janus, pointing at his hoodie. 

“Whatever makes you comfortable.” Said Logan, getting up from his seat and sitting in the spot that Janus had previously been lying in.

Janus fiddled with the hem of his hoodie before deciding to take it off, walking over and sitting down in the grass next to Logan. 

“It’s a nice day out.” 

Janus nodded, Logan looked over to him, fondness and adoration in his eyes. 

“I meant what I said.” Logan knew that Janus could tell if he was lying, but he wanted to reiterate how beautiful Janus was, at least to him. 

Janus scooted closer to Logan and rested his head on Logan’s shoulder. 

“I know.” 

_____

Patton despised arguments. He truly did. However, Roman was being a headache and Patton had enough of it.

“Ro! We’re lost! Just admit it!” Patton yelled, groaning in frustration and plopping himself onto a nearby boulder. 

Roman grumbled, sitting down next to Patton, “Okay, I _think_ we _might_ be the tiniest bit lost.” 

Virgil rolled his eyes and sneered. He said, “Oh, you think?” in a tone so sarcastic that it was fatal. 

“FINE! We’re really fucking lost, I fucked up, let’s move on.” 

Remus cackled from a tree. 

Virgil scowled, crossed his arms, and leered up at Remus, “Hey, how about you make yourself useful and help us find the path? Or are you gonna sit there like wet New York garbage.” 

Remus howled with laughter, “Good one, Patrick Chump, but it’s gonna take a lot more than that to get me to do anything; how about a pretty please?” 

Patton inhaled deeply. 

“Remus, god help me if you don’t help us get the _fuck_ out of here, when we do manage to get back home, I’ll douse you with Febreeze and bleach until I will never be able to know when you enter a room from stench alone.” 

The threat from Patton got Remus moving as he rose above the treetops to scout out a location. 

“Hey, Ro, do you think it’d be easier to get home if we got to the village first?” Said Remus, descending from his place and landing on the ground. Roman nodded.

Remus pointed to the east, “That way it is, then!” 

_____

“Dear, I know this is a strange question to ask, but may I touch your scales?” Asked Logan, his thumb brushing against Janus’s knuckles repeatedly. 

The two of them laid in the grass, hands intertwined, staring up at the vibrant sky; it was almost golden hour, and the sky was slowly adopting oranges and purples, streaking them into the clouds. It made Janus look angelic. God, he was pretty. 

“Uh- yeah.” 

“The sunset illuminates them nicely.” Said Logan, lovingly stroking the scales on Janus’s face. Janus leaned into the touch, making small noises that almost sounded like… purring, or growling, Logan couldn’t tell. But, using context clues, he assumed it was out of enjoyment rather than anger or defense. 

Logan reached for a small patch of scales on Janus’s shoulder, Janus made no move to stop him. Logan’s knuckles grazed the spot and Janus let out a small hiss. Logan jerked his hand back.

“Am I doing something wrong?” 

Janus shook his head vigorously, “No, no, it was nice actually, please don’t stop.” 

Logan moved to a larger splattering of scales on Janus’s side, it started at Janus’s armpit and stopped at Janus’s waist, it spanned roughly 2.5 inches with some inconsistency. Logan tenderly stroked the spot and Janus let out a small sigh. After a while, Janus situated himself in Logan’s lap, his arms wrapped around Logan’s chest, head resting in the crook of Logan’s neck. Logan’s hands moved to the largest splattering of scales located on Janus’s upper back, affectionately stroking the area. 

“I love you.” Said Janus, placing a small kiss on Logan’s neck.

“I love you, too.” Said Logan. Janus carefully pulled his arms away and cradled Logan’s face, placing a delicate kiss on Logan’s lips. Logan happily reciprocated. Janus pulled away, the sun fading away behind him. Logan was sure this was the most magnificent thing he’d ever seen. The dying sun casting rays of gold over Janus, who was smiling softly at him. The man who loved so dearly, right here in his arms. He pulled Janus into another kiss, Janus dissolved, throwing his arms around Logan’s neck. It was perfect. 

_____

“Roman, sweetie,-“ Despite the nickname typically used in an affectionate manner, Virgil said it through gritted teeth, with such callousness and spite that it sounded more like he was insulting Roman, “-you are such a fucking idiot.” 

Roman groaned and turned to Virgil, stepping closer to him and pointing an accusatory finger at him, “Listen, Pete Whines-”

Virgil rolled his eyes, “That’s a terrible nickname and you know it.” 

Roman scowled, looking less like a scowl and more like a grimace as Roman’s pride was also fairly wounded, “I’m trying my best here, I was just trying to give everyone a good time, and here you are, making fun of me for it.” 

Virgil’s face remained the same, except for a quirked eyebrow, less questioning and more challenging. Bad move. 

Roman balled his fists and pushed Virgil back a bit. He’d forgotten that they were standing at the edge of a cliff. Virgil went over the side, loud screaming punctuating the air, from Virgil, Patton, and Remus. Roman stepped back in horror, realizing that he might’ve just pushed one of his closest friends off of a cliff over a stupid argument. 

“OH GOD NO!” Yelled Roman, falling to his knees and banging his fist on the ground. 

The falling Virgil barked, “YOU FUCKERS CAN FLY, COME FUCKING SAVE ME, IDIOTS!” 

That’s when Remus remembered he could legitimately fly and jumped over the cliffside. He raced to catch the rapidly descending Virgil, catching him just before he hit the ground. 

As Remus flew up, Virgil glowered, _this close_ to knocking the lights out of someone, specifically Roman for generally being an asshat.

When the two of them reached Patton and Roman, Patton engulfed Virgil and in a hug.

“KiddoareyoualrightIwassoworriedareyouhurtatallamItalkingtofastgodnopleasedoyouneedanything?” Said (?) Patton, frantically checking Virgil’s vitals and squishing Virgil’s face, similar to a worried parent to a child. 

Roman shifted from side to side, an awkward smile on his face, “At least this will make a good story?” 

Virgil managed to escape Patton’s grasp and stalked over to Riman, “Did you know you have a very punchable face?” 

Roman sighed, his whole body deflating, “Have it at, I deserve it.”

Virgil winded a fist back and swung, hitting Roman square in the nose. 

“Shit, fuck, ow, why are you so strong?” Said Roman, holding his now bleeding nose. Remus snickered.

“I can’t believe Virgil got to do something on my bucket list before I did.” 

Roman glared at Remus, looking seconds away from forcing him and Remus to rock the same look: a bloody nose.

“C’mon, let’s just get to the village and then get home.” Said Patton, done with the _barbarians_ around him, he finally understood why Janus and Logan preferred to spend time with each other than the rest of them. 

They managed to get to the village, finally, but not after more episodes of arguing and yelling. They arrived home a day after they left, their absence prompting Logan and Janus to fret about them. When they got back, Logan and Janus smothered them in hugs and a lot of questions, mostly consisting of “What the hell happened?” and “Are you okay?” 

Though, looking back, it was a fond memory for all of them, including Virgil, ya know, who almost died. They even make jokes about it. Anytime Virgil is high up, Roman will threaten to push him over and Virgil will ask if Roman wants to get punched again, Roman declines and everyone has a few laughs. What a wholesome hike.


End file.
